


Good Medicine

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [24]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post Star Trek Into Darkness, Weddings, fluff with a touch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader tries to motivate a sad and discouraged Jim with the incentive of getting married.





	Good Medicine

#55 "I fell in love with my best friend" Kirk/Reader

"We've been inseparable since the moment in eighth grade when you told off Matt Higgins for rubbing it in about my dad. I was so unused to people sticking up for me, I didn't know how to handle myself, but you declared we were friends from then on and we were. You wouldn't give up on me even when I was acting the fool and wasting my life and hurting you. Once I was up in space and we were together again, I felt like I was finally where I was supposed to be. I fell in love with my best friend--my beautiful, amazing, brilliant, caring best friend." 

Your eyes misted over with tears as Jim Kirk spoke these words to you, blue eyes bright with his own emotion. The two of you had eyes only for each other standing hand in hand in front of the small group of wedding guests gathered in the hospital's quiet little chapel. Jim still wasn't allowed to leave yet, given his difficult recovery from the radiation, but you'd promised him you'd marry him as soon as he could stand upright long enough, hoping it would entice him out of his gloom. 

"Jim, darling," you started softly, "The world came to a stop for me when I thought you'd left it. I'm glad I followed my instincts that day in PE, because you deserve to be treated right, you deserve to be loved for your own precious self. Your friendship was invaluable to me and thank goodness I'm as stubborn as you are so there was no way I was going to let you convince me to stop being your friend. It's been a wild ride, but we're finally here, and there's no getting rid of me now. Too late to escape now, honey." 

You grinned at him impudently and Jim gave a laugh--a genuine hearty laugh unlike any you'd heard since the Daystrom tragedy kicked off the Khan debacle. It was so good to see him happy again. He'd dealt with a lot of pain and frustration in the aftermath of the coma and it had hurt to see him so frail and tired all the time. He was still very thin, but was starting to gain strength back and was doing physical therapy regularly now. 

You thought he looked gorgeous in his pale blue dress shirt, tie, and khakis specially brought in by Winona for the occasion and noticed that Spock and Len had also attired themselves similarly for the occasion as groomsmen. 

Across from you, Jim could hardly believe this was happening! After all he'd done and been through he was deeply humbled and touched by your devotion to him. He knew he didn't deserve you, but he was hopelessly in love and when he'd seen you walking toward him in your wedding gown, he thought he'd never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He was glad Bones had let this happen, even though the doctor had told him the honeymoon activities would have to wait "until your heart can take the exertion and I'm sure you won't break in half, kid." Jim had mildly protested this as a matter of principle, but admitted Bones was right. 

He took a breath and launched into the second part of the vows, repeating this part after the chaplain. He promised to love and cherish you, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until death did you part. If your hands tightened a bit on his when he spoke the last line, well, it was quite understandable. He knew you'd been devastated with what he'd had to do to save the ship and both of you had been seeing counselors, both separately and together to help work out the emotional fallout of the trauma you'd been through, But, you'd been his rock through the dark days Post coma and he wanted nothing more than to be your husband.

You, in turn, tried not to let your voice quiver as you repeated your vows, but were unsure of your success. However, given the way Jim was looking at you with an adoring gaze, you decided it didn't really matter. 

As he slid the ring on your finger, you smiled and remembered the day you'd decided to make things official. 

Jim had had a very trying day, dealing with reacting badly to the supposedly nourishing liquid they were trying to feed him and needing more IVs then getting disappointing results in his latest blood work which meant he wasn't progressing as fast as they'd hoped. 

When you'd come to visit him, he was in the depths of despair.

"I'm never getting out of here, Y/N," he sighed resignedly. "Every time I think I've made progress, some kind of setback happens. Bones wasn't happy and I could see it, but he didn't even pretend to lecture me, so I knew it was bad. I'll probably never see a Starship again, much less captain one." 

"Jim!" You exclaimed worriedly. "What happened to not believing in no-win scenarios?" 

He grimaced. "Khan happened, that's what. I've been a cocky fool and Pike warned me what would happen. He was right." 

There was a poignant silence as both of you missed the Admiral all over again. 

"I'm sorry you're struggling, love," you consoled, leaning down to rest your face next to his. "But you're forgetting a few things." 

"What's that, beautiful?" He asked half-heartedly. 

"For one, you've only been awake a week, so setbacks aren't too unexpected at this point, and for another, you're a medical marvel, and there's no way to know how long it will take, recovering from being dead and all. You're looking pretty good to me, baby," you reminded him. _So much better than that awful stillness in the body bag,_ you thought. 

Jim mustered a weak smile. "You make good points, beautiful, but I you know I hate hospitals. The prospect of being in one for another month is pretty daunting."

"What if I had an idea to make it less terrible for you?" You hinted, kissing his scruffy cheek. 

"Now, how would that be possible, babe?" Jim asked skeptically. 

"Well, given that we both agreed we're it for each other, I thought we could get married here sooner rather than later. There's a cute little chapel on the first floor that would do just fine. Give you something to look forward to and incentive to get back on your feet." 

Jim's eyes went wide and he got quiet--so quiet that you started to get nervous before he spoke again. 

"Here? That would be very effective incentive, Y/N, but didn't you want to have a nice, medium-sized wedding?"

"Time changes priorities," you said honestly, squeezing Jim's hand. "My goal is foremost to see you healthy and happy. The wedding details don't matter just so long as you're the one putting the ring on my finger." You rubbed at his left ring finger affectionately and kissed the knuckle, coaxing a fond, blissful expression to Jim's face. 

"So, what do you say? Will you marry me, James Tiberius Kirk?"

"Absolutely I will," he murmured, then turned his head to kiss you. 

Doctor McCoy had taken some convincing to allow such excitement near Jim yet, but at last he said he'd let it go forward as soon as he felt Jim could handle it, which ended up being two and a half weeks later. 

When you slid his wedding ring on, you repeated the little kiss to his knuckle and batted your damp eyelashes at him. Jim responded with a smirk and a wink that showed the old Jim was still in there. 

When Jim received the instruction to kiss the bride, you didn't realize how gingerly you were holding him until he broke the kiss and whispered in your ear, "You can hug me harder than that, Mrs. Kirk. I promise I won't break." 

"You'd better not, Jim," you replied, tightening your hold. "I've got a honeymoon with a hot husband to look forward to." 

Your friends (the non Vulcans, at least) let loose in cheers and applause as the two of you hugged for a long time. 

"Do you think Y/N's tactic worked in raising the captain's spirits?" Spock asked Dr. McCoy as you and Jim made your triumphant retreat.

"Given the way he's grinning like a loon and been acting like an overexcited puppy, I'd say it was a resounding success," The Doctor replied, genuinely very happy to see his best friend smiling again. Turns out love was good medicine when it came to Jim Kirk.


End file.
